


I've Always Liked You(r Ass)

by Anonymous



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, bruce is mad he cant see, crack maybe, dont take my stuff seriously, guy and kyle get a good view, oblivious Hal, takes place near the end of Green Lantern:Rebirth #6, they're all lovestruck dorks and its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guy & Kyle are thirsty as hell, John is so done, Superman is confused but he approves, Batman is secretly getting off from all this, and Hal doesn’t know where everyone else is looking.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	I've Always Liked You(r Ass)

"So you're _'back'_."

On a regular day he would have acted normally. But after the heat of the battle had subsided and they were by his side, Guy couldn’t help but notice that the most distinguishable feature of Hal Jordan’s newly resurrected body was, of all things, his _ass_.

Hal was busy staring Batman down. Parallax was finally back in the central battery and Batman had a few words to hash out.

But he was distracted because that ass was calling to him.

Guy couldn’t resist, honor be damned, with a daring smile he leaned back and craned his neck to check out Hal’s backside. He jerked his head into different angles with a surprising amount of enthusiasm and playfulness that said _‘Guys, look what I’m checking out’_. The words _beautiful, glorious,_ and _amazing_ came to mind. Guy’s facial expressions mirrored the awe and wonder the sight before him inspired. John shot him a disapproving glare with crossed arms and an annoyed eye twitch. There was an argument going on _right_ in front of them and all Guy could do was focus on the one thing he shouldn't be focused on.

Unfortunately, even Kyle was mesmerized with the thing and unconsciously gravitated towards it. John swatted him away sharply. Their youngest Lantern continued to stare, amazed by the sight, unable to will his gaze away. John pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

It took Guy all of his remaining human decency not to utter a sound as Green Lantern and Batman continued their arguement. He and Kyle continued to shove and nudge at each other with their arms and elbows like school kids vying for the attention of their oblivious crush. That earned them a glare from John. 

_Would you guys quit it_ , John might as well have said in bold, capital, and double underlined letters. As a final threat, the third Lantern raised his right fist up to his face, power ring glowingly menacingly in the darkness of twilight.

John Stewart would do everything to defend Hal Jordan’s honor, whether it was against the Batman or his thirsty colleagues.

Superman had looked quite uncomfortable in the background as they carried on with their shenanigans. Guy would have said that he felt bad about that, but then Big Red did the unexpected. He shifted his weight, gave Hal a once-over, and smiled in approval. 

_Wow._

The one true Green Lantern had just returned to life, saved the world by defeating the evil within him, and all they could do was _stare at his butt_. 

But man was that a good ass. 

Diana looked like she knew what was up and couldn’t deal with all the immaturity caused by too much testosterone. He figured it probably did look ridiculous from her perspective. Hal and Bruce argued loudly in the center of the group, the former unaware of the drama going on behind him. Him and Kyle poked and elbowed each other while John sent them death glares and Kilowog couldn’t look any less interested.

It was easy to forget that just minutes earlier, Hal had flown in from the sky with Kyle by his side to save them from Parallax. Guy had been shocked to see him alive, grey hairs gone, and sporting a slightly different version of his original green lantern suit. The sight of Hal in all his former glory made his heart flutter in his chest. There was something about Hal Jordan that felt new. It was like he had been reborn, his story ready to be told, and his character destined for greatness. It all felt awfully cliche.

But if he was shocked to see Hal Jordan's face in the flesh once again, then Guy had been completely unprepared for the sight that would greet him as soon as the man turned his back. Metaphorically, the view knocked him off his feet. Hal just looked _so good_ without the cape in the way and the green thong that made him look like an overdressed lifeguard. Black made him look _sexy_. But that's not something you admitted when you’re called to battle against a raging fear entity. 

“--suppose the world needs a little more light anyway”, Batman said as Guy refocused his attention on the present. Something about the way he said ‘light’ felt like he was referring to Hal specifically instead of all of them. It reminded him of John’s comment about the world being a little darker without Hal Jordan as the Green Lantern.

The dark knight turned around with a majestic swoosh of his cape and _smirked_. Guy blinked, unsure if what he saw was real.

They watched him make his exit followed by the rest of the League.

Now it was just the five of them left to celebrate their victory and pat each other's backs. Hal stepped into the center of the sun as it slowly crept out of the horizon. His face shadowed by the bright light of a perfect circle.

“So what do we do from here?” Hal asked.

Guy lifted his eyes towards the silhouette and couldn’t remember a time when Hal Jordan looked more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this whole fic happens in a slightly altered version of [this scene](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-4v_U09dLSec/VxEIkkWveNI/AAAAAAAAA2o/5tsDzsqR83oQw26j89C-_vbWkCZyoQzdACCo/s1600-Ic42/RCO016.jpg).
> 
> I was introduced to GL comics through Geoff Johns' Green Lantern: Rebirth series so most of my BROTPs and ships originate from that comic's first impression on me. However, i never actually thought of batlantern as a possible pairing until much MUCH later.


End file.
